


The Right Combination

by Ghostwriter84



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Eve rescues Villanelle, F/F, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, KE Week 2020, Rescue, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter84/pseuds/Ghostwriter84
Summary: Close friends Villanelle and Eve had grown apart over the past few years, after the death of a good friend they are brought together. Things aren't quite as kosher as they appear on the outside in one of their lives.KE Week 2020Day 2- Eve rescues Villanelle
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Maria/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	The Right Combination

It was wine night. The usual group of friends got together. Kenny, Elena, Villanelle, Hugo, Eve, and Bill were at their favorite bar, The Bitter Pill. Their friend Jamie had been a bartender and the owner since their time in uni.

It has been a while since they have all met up.

“So, what is going on with everyone?” Eve asked.

Kenny talks about work and how he is working for this new company that is allowing him to follow his passion for investigative journalism. He is following this deep lead into this company called the Twelve. There are a lot of shifty happenings that are occurring within its ranks. Many people keep dying, there is a police investigation into it. And there are links with another company called the Peel company.

Elena is talking about her boring boss Frank, how he is a douchebag. That he has been hitting on Elena outside of work. Kenny threatened to kick his ass, but Elena didn’t want to cause any trouble. She loved her job, and if it got out of hand, she could always go to HR with a complaint. She keeps shutting down Frank and his incessant tactics to date him.

Hugo was talking about his job and how he recently earned a promotion in the financial district. He was enjoying the job that he took, and he and his girlfriend were headed into a serious relationship. He was telling the group how he was introducing her to his parents the upcoming weekend, and he was pretty nervous about them meeting her.

Bill was talking about his wife, Keiko. She was pregnant again, and with him being 65, he didn’t think that his old swimmers were still working. The group collectively told him that he should have figured that out when he knocked her up 3 times in the last 5 years that the swimmers were still working. He is officially retired and that he wishes that he was still working so he could work instead of being the stay at home dad. He was considering feigning sickness, so he didn’t have to watch the kids.

Eve was talking about work, how she and her partner recently caught a break in her cold case that she had been working on. When asked how things were in the romance department, she changed the subject. If Eve was truly honest with herself, the person she loved was sitting next to her. She just couldn’t admit her feelings to Villanelle.

Villanelle gave the group her news. She had recently been to Spain she was there for a photoshoot. She met a woman named Maria while she was there. They had a fantastic time together. Maria spoiled her rotten. She bought her clothes, took her out every night, got a nice car, and she was considering moving to live with Maria.

The news broke Eve’s heart. For years now, she had wanted nothing more than to be with Villanelle. They had spent an astonishing night together five years ago, and neither spoke to the other about it, and it was if it never happened. Since then, Eve has had these deep feelings for Villanelle, but she felt like she could never act on them because to Eve, it felt like it was only a one-way street.

The night ended like usual with it just being Eve and Villanelle. It was not untypical for the two women to be the last in the bar talking about their lives and dreams.

“I just don’t get why you don’t put yourself out there, Eve. You’re an amazing person, and any guy or girl would be lucky to have them in their lives.” Villanelle says.

Eve looks at Villanelle. “I have put myself out there V, and when I did, the person that I wanted to be with rejected me. I’m at the stage in my life where I’m fine where I am at. Not all of us get the happily ever after story, and I’m okay with that. That just life.”

“Why are you giving up?”

“I’m not giving up, I’m just a realist, it is apparent that the person that I have feelings for doesn’t have the same feelings for me. I’m just happy that they found someone that makes them happy. And if they are happy, that is all that matters to me. Honestly, I would rather be alone, and they are happy, then we are together and be unhappy.”

Villanelle shakes her head. “I just don’t understand how they don’t see the love that you have for them?”

“I don’t either, but I’m done talking about it. Tell me more about Maria.”

** 6 Months Later **

_Villanelle: Eve! It has been a while since we talked. I hope you have gotten a little clarity on your situation. I just wanted you to know that Maria and I are engaged! The wedding is planned for next year sometime. Give me a call sometime to catch up._

_Eve: Villanelle, I am so happy for you. Sure, call me anytime. My phone is always on. The number will always stay the same._

** 1 year later **

_Eve: Hey, I tried to call you a couple times, and I got no answer. But I just wanted to let you know that Bill passed away the other night._

_Villanelle: Oh, no. What happened?_

_Eve: Heart Attack_

_Villanelle: I’m sorry, Eve, I know you guys were close._

_Eve: He was like a father to me, was a great man._

_Villanelle: Anything I can do?_

_Eve: Thanks, I’ve just been helping Keiko out with the kids. We are having a little get together with the friends at The Bitter Pill next weekend if you're available. If not, it’s understandable._

_Villanelle: Let me see if I can get a breakaway. I really need to see you guys. I really really need to see you. I need to talk to you about something._

_Eve: Everything okay?_

_Villanelle: I’m going to try my best to come. If not, give my best to everyone and my condolences to Keiko._

_Eve: Villanelle, is everything okay?_

_Villanelle:…._

It had been a while since the group had gotten together. They met at The Bitter Pill. It seems that in the past year, everyone has gotten busy with their lives. They all came together today to mourn the passing of Bill. He had a heart attack in his sleep. Apparently, Keiko had thought he was faking it once again, so she left him there, and when she came back to check on him, he was blue.

“To Bill” Eve cheered

“To Bill they all cheers

“Remind me not to have kids in my 60’s” Hugo chuckled.

“You have a long way to go. To get to that point, I think you have time,” Eve said.

“Eve, have you heard from Villanelle lately?” Elena asked.

“Um, last we texted before this was like a year ago. She told me she was engaged to this Maria girl, but I don’t know guys like I feel like something is off.”

“You have always been way protective of her,” Hugo says.

“I get that, Hugo, but you didn’t text her and have the conversations with her like I had.”

“Whatever happened between the two of you anyways,” Elena asks. “Like I thought you two were going together, and then something stopped.”

“I don’t know either, to be honest.

The door opened, and in walked Villanelle, she wore a skin tight black mini dress and looked stunning. A lump formed in Eve's throat and those all too familiar feelings started stirring up inside her once again.

“Hey, guys!” She went around and gave hugs to everyone.

“Jamie, can I get around for my friends, please,” Villanelle asks.

Eve looks at Villanelle. “Are you okay?”

“Not now, Eve. But we need to talk. I promise.”

The group gave updates on themselves since it had been nearly a year and a half since they had last talked.

Kenny is still an investigative journalist, but he is rising through the ranks making waves in the field. He is now one of the most sought after journalists in his field. He was able to gather the information that was linking the Peel corporation to the Twelve, effectively bringing down both companies. 

Elena finally quit that job and is in law school. After dealing with Frank and seeing the injustices, he was doing, and just what was happening in the world as a whole, she decided that she wanted a change in her life. She and Kenny started dating about a year ago, and they are going strong. Kenny recently proposed, and they are hoping to have their wedding in 6 months. The whole group is invited, and they definitely want to do a mini after-party at The Bitter Pill with this core group of friends.

Hugo knocked up his girlfriend shortly after their last get together, and they had a shotgun wedding. He is still in finance, but he has his wife and son at home. He misses the days where he could go out where he wanted and when he wanted and didn’t have to ask permission from his wife. Although in the same breath, he was happily showing pictures of his wife and son to anyone who would look all night.

Eve talked about the recent promotion she had been promoted to Lieutenant in the Homicide division. It was a big step in her career, and she was excited to be taking it. She recently got a dog named Duke, a cute German Shepard. He is a retired police dog, and he is extremely well behaved but is so friendly. She has been on a couple dates with some people, and while some of them seemed like they had potential, they seemed to just fizzle out. Something was just missing (they weren’t Villanelle)

Villanelle was very vague in her answers. She and Maria were on a break, and she has taken a step back from modeling. She wanted to be focused on improving her self health as she put it. Villanelle quickly changed the subject after that.

Eve had gone to the bathroom shortly after Villanelle’s update. Eve had rinsed her face, and when she looked up, Villanelle was standing there.

“Jesus V, you scared the shit out of me.”

“For a cop, you have shit hearing.”

“Yeah, well, that is what happens when you get punched in the ear, and you lose hearing in it. Why do you think I got Duke.”

“You got punched?”

“A lot has happened since you have been gone. Don’t you read the papers?”

“No, I have been a little isolated.”

“My cold case from a while back turned to be a serial killer, he became obsessed with me, found out that I was on his murders and his case, he came after me, attacked me at home, beat me to an inch of my life. Was literally bashing my head into the floor. I have no hearing in my right ear, and I am the sight in my eye has never been the same. A nice reminder to always keep my guard up.”

“I hope you caught him”

“He thought I was unconscious, and he left to get supplies from his car. I suppose he intended to make me his next victim. When he came back, he went to cut me, and I shot him. Aim to kill.”

“Eve, I am so sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“So, are you going to tell me what is really going on?”

“Not here, Eve. I’ll tell you, but I don’t want it to be in a dirty bathroom. I sorta have a thing about bathrooms. OMG, I get it now. I thought you were ignoring me all night. It was because I was sitting on your right, and you couldn’t hear me.”

“Nope.” She says with a popped P.

They head back to the table, and the night began to wind down. Their friends started to leave, and it again like it always was, was just Eve and Villanelle left.

“Eve?”

“Did you ever tell that person how you truly felt?”

“No, they moved on with their life.” Said Eve. “I really haven’t talked to them. Truthfully I think it was a little more onesided on my part, so I can’t really be upset.”

“But how would you know unless you told them how you felt.”

“Do you really think that it would have changed the outcome?”

“If you told them how you felt? Absolutely! Eve, I have to tell you something.”

“Okay?”

“Not here, let's go for a walk,” Villanelle says.

Eve and Villanelle pay their tab, and then they head out of the bar and wander the streets. Villanelle talks about her time in Spain and the photoshoots that she had done. (something that Eve has been keeping tabs on.)

They stop at a bench and sit in silence, looking out at the river. Eve places her hand on the bench. Villanelle placed her hand next to Eve’s, her pinky entwined with Eve’s, and she looked over and smiled at hers.

“I miss this.” Villanelle said.

“Me too,” said Eve.

Villanelle leaned into Eve and pulled her in for a kiss. Villanelle reached over and pulled Eve’s face deeper into hers. Then there was a thud. Villanelle pushed Eve away.

Eve looked back at the stone sitting behind the woman, and Eve recognizes that it is a bullet hole.

“We need to run Villanelle.”

Eve and Villanelle run as hard and fast as they could. They ran to Eve’s house, they open the door and turn the lights down. Duke greets them at the door.

“Duke down,” Eve demands.

Eve and Villanelle crawl into the house. Eve locks the doors and sets her house alarm. She and Villanelle lean on the couch.

“So tell me what is really going on, Villanelle. Cause I can't help you unless I know what is happening.”

“So when I met Maria, everything was going great. She supported me with everything I was doing. Then she asked me to marry her, and honestly, I thought, why not. She has money, a good house, nice shoes, and so I agreed. Things started to change. I started seeing the shady dealings that she was involved with. The unruly people she was hanging with, and I realized what she was involved with, and I knew I had to get out. Then I got your call, and I knew it was my chance to get away from her. I told her Bill died and that he was like the father I never had. That I needed to give my condolences. Then when I got her, I called her and told her that I wasn’t coming back. That I was leaving her. That my heart belonged to another. She ended the conversation saying that my lover and I were going to regret crossing her”

“Who does your heart belong to?”

Again Villanelle looks at Eve, and she goes to pull her in for a kiss. Just as she is about to, Duke starts barking and growling. Eve crawls over to a door.

“Listen to me, V.” she brushes her hand against her cheek, and V leans into her hand. “I need you to stay inside here. I need you to stay safe. I will come to get you when this is over.” Eve pulls her for a kiss.

“What happens if something happens to you, and I need to get out?”

“That won't happen, but the combination to get out is the birthday of the person I love more than life itself. There will be a 5-minute delay.” Eve says

When she does that, a hail of bullets comes into the house. Eve shuts the safe room door and hears it lock closed.

When Villanelle enters the saferoom, the monitors immediately activate. She sees cameras from all over the house and outside of it. She sees Eve crawling up the stairs, headed to her bedroom. She grabs her service guns and bullets, and then Villanelle’s attention gets pulled to the front door. Where she sees Maria at the front door.

“Fuck you, Maria. You crazy psycho.” Villanelle says to herself.

She rings the doorbell and stands at the door. On the other side of the door stands Duke. Barking and at the attack position. Maria abandons her thoughts on entering the front door. One of her lackeys takes up position and breaks the door down, meeting with Duke. Duke immediately pounces on the man attacking him. Duke runs out of the house. It was at this time that Maria enters the house. She enters with her pistol and an assault rifle. As she enters the house, Villanelle hears her whistle. 

“Oh, my little Villanelle. Playtime is over. It is time to come home.”

“She’s not going anywhere,” Eve says from the other room.

Villanelle is watching the scene unfold before her eyes on the screen. She knows she needs to get out. She goes up to the keypad and enters in Eve’s birthday. DENIED. She entered both Eve’s parents' birthdays and was DENIED. She even put in the birthday of her celebrity crush, and it was DENIED.

<Think Villanelle. What did Eve say the combination is the birthday of the person she loves more than life itself. Who does she love? Wait could it be?> Villanelle enters in her birthday.

-0-3-1-2- ENTER- ACCEPTED-flashed on the screen. Those 5 minutes were the longest in her life. She continues to watch the screen as the gun battle ensued.

Maria opens up, throwing bullets into the room where Eve was. Eve moved to the other room before any bullets hit her.

“She is mine. Not yours.” Said Maria.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maria sees Eve, and she shoots. Before she could move away, a bullet hits Eve in the thigh. Just above her knee. It is bleeding pretty bad. Eve tears her sleeve off and ties it around her leg, trying to stop the bleed, but it isn’t working. She is sitting on the ground when Maria comes around the corner. The gun trained on Eve’s head.

“She isn’t worth your life, you know,” Maria says to Eve. “Let her go, and you will live.”

“I can’t do that Maria,” Eve says

“Then you will die tonight,” Maria says. Maria takes the safety off of her handgun. “Its time to say goodbye, Eve.”

The click of the saferoom door opens, and Villanelle steps out.

“Maria, stop,” Villanelle said, “I’ll go with you. Just don’t please hurt Eve.”

“Ah, finally, my love, how I have missed you. You have caused quite the stir. All this mess for you.”

“I’ll willingly go with you. Just let me say goodbye to Eve.”

“Fine, but be quick.”

Villanelle squats down in front of Eve. Eve is bleeding out from her leg wound. Villanelle tries to put extra pressure on the wound, and she talks to Eve.

“Eve, look at me, I sit here on my perch and tell you that you need to come clean to the person that you have feelings for, but I am a huge hypocrite. For years I have had feelings for you. Then we slept together, and God that night was amazing. I was on a high for weeks, no really months, and all I wanted to do was kiss you and sleep with you again. I still do, and I think I will always want to. And it took me until just now to realize who the person your heart belongs to is.”

“Who do you think that is?”

Villanelle looks down at Eve’s lips and bites the corner. Villanelle leans in and pulls Eve in for a kiss. It starts out sweet, and then the hunger builds behind it. They pull back and rest their foreheads together

“It’s always been you, Villanelle, I love you.”

“I love you too Eve. But I need to go. It’s the only way to keep you safe.”

“Aww, isn’t that cute. On second thought, I think I changed my mind. I think you two will die together. Villanelle, you are too much trouble.”

Maria points her pistol at Villanelle’s back.

“At least we will die together,” Villanelle says as she cups Eve’s face

“No, You will be okay. Live a good life, you are free.” Eve whispers.

Maria fired her weapon at Villanelle’s back. Villanelle was pushed out of the way of the bullet by Eve, which struck Eve in the chest. Eve then raised her service gun and fired two shots.

Shortly after, there was a thud.

** 1 year later **

It is hard to believe that it has been a year since the shooting. Kenny and Elena had gotten married, and as promised, they were having a little Bitter Pill wine night for their friends to catch up on what was going on. Villanelle sat in her chair, playing with her necklace. She put the chain on her lip and dragged the pendant back and forth over the chain. It was a nervous tick that she developed recently. Tonight Duke accompanied Villanelle to the bar. He had not left her side since the shooting. She thought that he was sort of her protector. She felt safer when he was around, and since she had become a regular there, Jamie allowed him to be there. He considered Duke to be Villanelle’s service dog considering everything that happened.

“That is a unique pendant V.”

V stops running the pendant along her chain and looks down at it. Oh, um yea, thanks, it’s the bullet that Eve took for me. I wear it sorta as a reminder that life is short.”

Elena grabs V’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “How you doing, sweetie?” Elena asked Villanelle.

“Umm, as good as can be expected. I think. I mean, most days are good. But the bad days are there. Just thankful I have Duke here to keep me company when I’m alone.” She put her hand down, and Duke licked it.

“But enough about me. The wedding was beautiful. You looked astonishing, and Kenny, I never actually have ever seen him wear anything but shorts. I was surprised.”

“Took a lot of convincing.” She said as she sat in her new husband's lap.

“So remember when I used to make fun of Bill all the time because he couldn’t keep it in his pants, and he kept knocking up Keiko?”

“Yea,” the group collectively said.

“Well, Tara is pregnant again, with twins. I guess its karma biting me in the ass.”

The group laughs, and Villanelle heard a whine coming from Duke. She looks down and sees her dog lying on the ground, looking sad. “I know, bubba, I miss her too.” Duke’s ears go to alert, and he sits up, looking at the door of the bar.

Suddenly the door opens, and Duke runs to the door and greets jumps up on the woman who entered the bar.

“Hey, sorry, I’m late. Just was finishing up a case.”

Eve went over to V and gave her a kiss.

“I am so happy you two are finally together.”

“Me too,” Eve said, looking at Villanelle smiling.

“ I see you have been playing with your necklace,” Eve says to V.

“Nervous tick,” she responds.

“I was just admiring it,” Elena said. “V told me hers is the one that you took for her. How romantic.”  
“Eve has a matching one.” Eve displays hers. “Eve’s is from her leg, and mine was embedded over her heart in her flack jacket."

“Wow.”

“It's just a reminder about how fortunate we are to have one another and how lucky we are to be alive,” Villanelle says as she kisses Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As always thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments, suggestions and kudos. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to add me on Twitter @ghost_writer_84 or Tumblr ghostwriter1984.


End file.
